Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is the little fairy who lives in Neverland alongside her best-friend, Peter Pan and has appeared in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. She is originally from Disney's "Peter Pan". Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' The little pixie of Neverland. She's Peter Pan's loyal partner, but she has a short fuse, and she's very jealous of any girl who gets near Peter. With a little of her pixie dust, you can fly... if you believe. She made us believe in fairies in "Peter Pan" (1953). *'Second Entry' The little pixie from Neverland. Peter Pan asked her to accompany Sora and friends on their quest, but she's anxious to see Peter. She can restore party's HP, and prevents Sora from being defeated, though only once. Cost: 3 MP ''She made us believe in fairies in "Peter Pan" (1953). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A fairy with a jealous streak, especially when Peter pays attention to other girls. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tinker Bell is introduced to Sora, Donald and Goofy when they meet Peter Pan in the hold of Captain Hook's galleon. Tinker Bell informs Peter that she has located Wendy (she, however, has a deep jealousy for Wendy, due to her growing relationship with Peter). Tinker Bell later sprinkles the trio with her pixie dust for later use of flight. Peter rescues Wendy and flies off somewhere, leaving Tinker Bell and the others to fight for themselves. Tinker Bell is then captured by Hook and held hostage in a lantern - her life or the Keyblade is Hook's demand. Sora walks the plank instead and flies thanks to happy thoughts. Peter returns and saves Tinker Bell from Smee. After Captain Hook takes the plunge and is defeated, Tinker Bell reappears and tells Peter of something happening at the clock tower in London. They go to the clock tower (Big Ben) in London where Sora seals the Keyhole. Tinker Bell seems to approve of Peter and Wendy's friendship at last and Peter asks Sora to take Tinker Bell with him as an ally. Tinker Bell is delighted to go with Sora as a summon. If one returns to Neverland, Tinker Bell tells Sora and Peter of the Phantom Heartless at the clock tower. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Tinker Bell, from Sora's memories, appears in the Neverland floor in Castle Oblivion. Tinker Bell is first seen in the beginning when Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered Captain Hook's ship. She took the three to see Peter Pan to help him find Wendy on the ship. After the fight with Captain Hook, Tinker Bell sees Sora and the others and gives them her summon card. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Tinker Bell appears in the mainland of Neverland, around Roxas and Axel, and grants them the power to fly. She asks Roxas to help her end Captain Hook's scheming for good, but he ignores her to focus on his missions. She is once again captured by Captain Hook, only to be rescued again later. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Tinker Bell returns with Peter Pan as a summonable character, after Sora finds the Feather Charm in Port Royal, maintaining the same healing factor she did previously. Abilities In Kingdom Hearts, when summoned, Tinker Bell's appearance is different from the other summons. For one, Donald and Goofy remain on the battlefield and Tinker Bell doesn't vanish after a certain amount of time. Instead she remains with Sora, continuously healing him and his allies until dismissed, and reviving him once upon death (provided that Sora does not get hit the second his HP hits 0, Tinker Bell will fully recover Sora's HP). In Kingdom Hearts II however, since she comes along with Peter she only stays during the duration of the Summon Gauge. Trivia *With Disney's latest franchise of Disney Faeries, which includes Tink, Tinkerbell would be the only person representing the Disney Faeries franchise (although she doesn't say a word in her appearances unlike the Disney Faeries Tink who can). *Tinkerbell acts like the Auto-Life from the Final Fantasy series, reviving Sora if his HP is depleted. See also * Neverland * Peter Pan * Feather Charm fr:Clochette Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Summons Category: Neverland Category: Disney characters Category: Allies